


Snowball to the Head

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Vampires, judging your friend's possible boyfriend, snow ball reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: stocking stuffer from a secret elf
Relationships: Nadja & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Snowball to the Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uv_duv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uv_duv/gifts).



> stocking stuffer from a secret elf

Nadja and Nandor had been friends for centuries, since before they'd met Colin Robinson or even Laszlo and Gregor.They weren't in love, but they'd been lovers sometimes.Immortality led to boredom and boredom led to all kinds of things.

Boredom was currently taking Nandor to add snow generals and scarecrows to his ongoing snowball fights with his familiars.The snow people were also supposed to keep the house safe during the day while they all slept.Nadja appreciated the sentiment from her warlord roommate. Helping with the upkeep of his snow people was the least that she could do. 

Listening to him go on and on and on about his precious familiar with longing stares and big kitten eyes, that was too much to ask.It was easily stopped with a snowball or five. She knew she'd been the same way about her Gregor. Their friendship has outlasted dozens of human liaisons and it could outlast this one too. 

She wondered if Guillermo was going to be Nandor's own Laszlo, if he was going to be the human that Nandor really did want to keep around.Guillermo might be a good vampire in time.Another decade should do it.


End file.
